


How Each Weasley Found Out About The Dursleys

by unusuallyeddie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, F/M, Nothing explicit, Protective Weasleys, for good reason, harry deserves love, just mentions and references, so much love, the weasleys are good bros, very light ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 23:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18128228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unusuallyeddie/pseuds/unusuallyeddie
Summary: Alternative title; Harry Potter And The Overprotective Gingers





	How Each Weasley Found Out About The Dursleys

Arthur Weasley was many things, but an idiot was not one of them. So when he was brought face-to-face with the Dursleys in the summer of Harry’s fourth year, he immediately noticed something was wrong. 

Firstly, there were no photos of Harry, well, anywhere. Only of what resembles a beach ball with blonde hair, and progressed to an incredibly large boy doing mundane things.  Secondly, it was the way they treated Harry, the way they spoke to him. It was as though they couldn’t wait to be rid of his presence.    


So, he interfered.

When that didn’t go well and he eventually left, Arthur made sure to pull Harry aside and say, “Harry, anytime those Muggles don’t treat you well, I want you to call us on the fellytone immediately, do you understand?”

Harry, although taken aback by how serious the usually nonsensical man was, nodded. “I understand.”   


~   


Molly Weasley noticed it the second she met the poor dear, thank you very much. The Dursleys were nowhere in sight, but she could see the poor boy was underfed, and clothed in outfits that were simply monstrous, not to mention far too large for him. His glasses were taped and there was a fading bruise on his wrist was suspiciously shaped.

She never said anything, not wanting to spook him, but she made sure her Ron befriended the sweetheart, and when he came over that summer she made sure to feed him as much as she could and let him know he was always welcome.

No child of hers would ever be treated like that, she’d make sure of it.

~   


Bill saw it when he met Harry at the TriWizard Tournament. 

The poor kid was ridiculously thin, drowning in his competitors robes, and there was no family of his in sight. Not to mention how surprised he seemed that anyone came to see him. It was the small things, but Bill quickly came to the realization that if no one bothered to come to this life or death tournament, then chances are, they simply didn’t care whether Harry lived or died.

Bill meant to make a comment, tell the kid it would be alright, but quickly got sidetracked by his mum ragging on him about his hair and earring again, making Harry laugh.

Bill grinned. At least the kid was happy for now.

~   


Charlie, all things considered, was probably the last to notice, being as he was the last to meet Harry. To be honest, he very nearly didn’t notice, considering he was somewhat oblivious to anything outside of dragons. 

But there were subtleties. Like the way Harry fidgeted whenever he spoke to an adult, or drew back slightly when someone raised their voice, all seemingly without noticing.

Charlie never spoke to him about it, not wanting to freak the kid out, not being close to him and all. But he always wished he did.

~   


Percy, as it was, happened to be the most observant of the Weasleys. He noticed around the same time his mother did that there was something not quite right about an eleven year old boy in oversized clothing with manners way too polite for a kid his age.

However, Percy was subtle like an anvil, so when he finally cornered Harry in the common room it went something like this.

“What's your family like?”   


Harry blinked. “Um, decent, I suppose?”   


Percy narrowed his eyes. “Decent how?”   


“They clothe and feed me.” Harry shrugged.

Percy hesitated a beat, then softened. “Well, if anything is ever wrong, you can write to me. I am a prefect, you know.”   


~   


The twins noticed after Quidditch practice one evening in Harry’s first year as they were all showering. Fred had noticed first, on accident thank you, that Harry’s ribs stuck out far too much, that his chest was far too hollo, that he had a large bruise on his side. He nudged George, pointing quietly, watching his twins eyes widen as the two came to the same conclusion.

They ambushed Harry afterwards as he was getting dressed, commenting casually on the bruise and his stick-thinness. Harry merely shrugged obliviously, the poor kid that he was, and commented that it just happened sometimes, and that he didn’t always get enough to eat.

The twins, horrified at what they had heard, immediately began to plot their revenge on the Dursleys.

~   


Ron was the third to notice, after Percy and their mother. After all, he himself had shabby clothes, so he didn’t notice Harry’s too much.

What he did notice, however, was the nightmares. 

Harry woke Ron up, night after night, tossing and turning and occasionally muttering worrisome phrases in his sleep, “Please Uncle Vernon, please”.

Ron did what he could, waking Harry up every time as gently as possible, offering company and food. Harry always smiled and accepted, like he couldn’t quite believe someone genuinely care for him, something that made Ron want to hit something.

So he stayed by Harry’s side, vowing to never leave his best friend behind.

~   


Ginny never found out on her own, having avoided Harry for a bit due to her crush, only befriending him after they both had grown and he had become better at hiding the traces of his family’s abuse.

So it wasn’t until one night in his sixth year and her fifth that they were talking that she found out, having asked what living with Muggles was like.

Harry had shrugged half-heartedly, having long since come to terms with the fact that his treatment wasn’t normal. He explained to her, briefly, the neglect, the chores, the lack of food, and the cupboard.

By the end of it, Ginny was furious, and they were both crying. She pulled him into her arms, promising him she’d always be there, never to let him be alone.

~   


So, yes, maybe Harry didn’t have a family with the Dursleys. Yes, perhaps they hated him, perhaps they would never accept him as one of them. But he did have a family.

He had a family in the Weasley’s, a kind, loving family that would never desert him. And really, that was enough for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Harry and the Weasleys with all my heart and soul


End file.
